On With the Show
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Getting nervous right before a competition is always nerve wracking. With Simon nervous about his own performance, his lovely assistant will have to help give him a good "confidence boost".
1. Chapter 1

"Let's have one more round of applause for Marvin the Magnificent and his daring escapes! Next up, we have..."

Simon droned out the announcer's voice, his own thoughts taking priority as he squirmed a little, peeking around the stage curtains. Of course the crowd was in an uproar of applause... He pulled away from it to adjust his bowtie nervously. There just had to be another magician act, didn't there? The first two were nerve wracking enough, but now he would be the fourth! And judging from how much cheering had erupted from the audience, Marvin was a pretty darn good one too.

Winning the talent show wasn't exactly his end goal, just to get as far ahead as he could. But with what he's seen so far, it would take a miracle for him to even come in third place at this rate.

"Alright Simon... No worries. You can still do this." He said to himself as he walked around the backstage area, moving pass some of the other contestants as he fussed with the tuxedo he wore, making sure the thing was straight and neat still. Where was Jeanette...? She had agreed to be his assistant, but he hadn't seen her since she went off to get into costume. She had _really_ insisted he didn't see it beforehand, though...

It'd still be good to check on her though. He had the time for it.

As he reached to push the door open, however, he nearly stumbled as it opened up before he could. "Hey Simon, I got your cape... Uh, where are you going? It's not time to go on yet, right?"

Simon wasn't able to answer her, however. Jeanette's outfit was far beyond stunning, for lack of a better word.

Jeanette wore a similar tuxedo shirt that he did, though hers extended at the end into two coattails that reached her knees. Along her legs she wore fishnet stockings, which would have been more revealing had it not been for the pitch black skirt that reached to her mid thigh. Her long, brown hair was let down, some of which kept under the top hat she wore.

Her boyfriend's slack jawed expression caused her to laugh, shaking her head as she threw the cape at him. "Oh, stop that! Surely you're not _that_ surprised~"

"I-I, uh... expected something a little more modest, really." Simon stammered, averting his gaze from her as he tied the red and black cape around his neck, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable. "Either way, we're going to have to change our routine. I'm afraid that we might not... J-Jean, what're you doing?"

She had draped herself on him, giving him a hug from behind. "My my, Simon... you aren't doubting what we can do, are you? What's the matter?" At this point, Simon noticed her soft white gloves as she rubbed his cheek with a thumb. "You're not getting cold feet, are you~?"

Simon bit down on his lip, a little bead of sweat trailing down his face. "Jeanette, I don't think the school stage is a good place for this..."

"There's ten whole acts in front of us." Jeanette whispered in his ear. "How's about we disappear for some last minute practice, huh?" Simon would have protested, but the kiss on his cheek sealed the deal.

Against his better judgement, Simon pulled free from her, grabbing hold of her hand as he quickly lead the way from backstage, exiting to the hallway.

...

"Of a-all the places to do this, Jean... aaah... this i-is by far the worst yet..."

Down between his legs, Jeanette didn't answer. With her mouth full of Simon's throbbing cock, it would have proven difficult anyway. She hadn't even settled down in the little room(usually preserved for a band student to practice) when Simon had unzipped his pants and let her get to work.

Pulling off enough to breathe, Jeanette wiped her mouth, careful to not smear any of the purple lipstick she was wearing. "Ah... you're the one who dragged me here, remember?" She reminded him, grabbing his shaft at the head while she kissed up his length, leaving behind a mark each time.

Simon groaned and leaned further back in his chair, resting his head against the wall. "Just k-keep going, please..." he moaned, thankful for the room's soundproofed walls.

It wasn't that much of a surprise for Jeanette to suddenly be in the mood anymore, and neither of them really complained about it either. But she had been taking more risks with where she had him dropping his pants. Adventurous, sure, but ultimately dangerous for whatever reputations they may have had. Although... Most of the time, the risk of being found out seemed to keep them both excited.

With a shaky hand, Simon cupped her cheek, the little gesture encouraging her to go back down, which she did without hesitation. Jeanette turned her gaze up to watch him, taking pleasure in knowing just how she was making him feel. And how he'd be paying her back for it. Later~

"Mmmnh~" Jeanette adjusted herself, now resting on her knees as she grabbed his hips, keeping him completely still as she went to bobbing her head along his dick, making sure every last inch of it was soaked with her drool. Just like he liked it!

The salty taste of his precum smeared onto her tongue pleasantly, pooling up before she swallowed it down, all while doing her darnedest to not get too excited herself. Even with the dark clothing, being soaked on stage wouldn't be the most comfortable experience.

"O-Ohhhh Jean..." Simon grabbed the back of her head, setting her hat off to the side as he stirred his hips as much as he could, getting his pre to spread all around her mouth. "You're amazing!"

With a sultry wiggle of her hips, Jeanette's gaze met with his again. Her left hand took hold of Simon's fur covered ball sack, giving it a good squeeze and tug, both of which making Simon's moans get louder. What a lovely sound he made too! Of course that's something that could be expected for him. Just the way he whimpered a little with each moan of pleasure was simply intoxicating~ Jeanette let her hand venture down, rubbing that silky white glove up against the dark purple panties that covered her crotch.

His praises were always a bonus to her bliss. Something about him commending her work just felt... right. It made her grow a little wet between the thighs to hear him moaning out her name, showing her his appreciation to all senses.

Simon then pulled himself out of her mouth, panting as he sat up in the chair, taking hold of his shaft and stroking it off in her face. "Jeanette! O-Open up!" He moaned, eyes shut tight as he continued to play with himself, desperate to rush his nearing orgasm. All too happy to comply, Jeanette sat patiently, her tongue trailing up and down his balls while she rubbed her nose up along the underside of his pulsating length, egging him on to release.

After a few moments of squeezing, stroking, and Jeanette's soft little coos of encouragement, Simon found himself grasping at the edge of the chair, pleasure flooding his body for a split second before taking hold like a vice. Jean had to quickly engulf the head of his shaft to keep him from making a mess, her eyes closed pleasantly as Simon fed her his fresh spurts of warm spunk, the slightly sweet cream flowing down her throat as she drank every last drop he had to offer. Jeanette had even reached around him to keep his hips in place.

By the time his afterglow had settled in, Simon was a panting mess, slumped down in the chair while Jeanette busied herself with cleaning up his mess, her tongue rasping up and down his softening cock and all around his balls. He was too tired to protest the action anyway.

"Aaahh... You just keep getting better at that..." Simon mumbled, wiping his forehead as he recovered. Smiling at him, Jeanette stood up and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Why thank you Si~ Now zipper up before someone notices we're gone, okay?" She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Simon got to his feet shakily as she went to the door, almost getting it open before Simon grabbed her hand. "W-Wait! We had so many people ahead of us... Why don't we just keep going for now? And only go if we run out of time?" Hearing this, Jeanette turned to him with a smile. "Oh, don't you worry Simon. You can just take good care of me later." She said with a sly grin on her face. "Now, please, lead the way~"

That tone in her voice... Simon bit his lip as he nodded his head, taking the lead as he went out of the room, making his way on back to the stage.

Jeanette was definitely not one to make an empty threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon sighed as he collapsed down in his bed, a hand draped over his face as his top hat fell off of his head.

While the show he and Jeanette performed got a rather generous amount of applause, ultimately they only came in second place. Right behind Marvin and his so-called "death traps" he escaped from. "Second place isn't that bad for someone who wasn't even trying to win." Jeanette had said to Simon.

When he returned home with her, Alvin had blocked the door. That is, until he saw what she wore. After that, he just had a cheeky grin as he winked, promising to keep the room open.

Now alone in the room with Jeanette, Simon let out a little sigh as she laid out at his side. "Hey Si?" She started, smiling at him as she planted a soft kiss on his neck. "You know, there's one thing you always win at~"

"Jeanette, I dunno if I-"

She interrupted him by covering his mouth. "Ah ah. I sucked you off and you promised to tend to me after. You don't have a choice anyway~" She reminded him as she kissed his cheek. "So, what do you say?"

Simon blushed, then moved a hand to caress her cheek. "Heh... I'm a man of my word, aren't I?"

Hearing that made Jeanette beam brightly, rising to her knees in excitement. "Awww, thanks! I'll just get myself ready~" she teased as she climbed out of the bed. "That is, if you don't mind letting me take charge for a bit."

"A-Anything you want, Jeanette."

It didn't take Simon very long to strip down to his underwear, though he did take longer than usual as he had ended up watching Jeanette more with his mouth slightly ajar.

The slow unbutton of her shirt, the way she tossed it aside with a sigh of relief... the realization that she hadn't worn a bra made him bite his lip in anticipation. From what he could see, she was clearly fondling herself for a moment before she finally went to unbuttoning her skirt, peeking back at him with a playful gaze in her eye as the garment fell down to the floor.

"Oh boy, I have a Peeping Tom for a boyfriend." She taunted, thumbs hooked into the edges of her panties. Before he could protest, she removed the garment, giving it a lazy twirl around on her finger. "You have no idea how horny I got after our little session, Si~ Pretty sure I ended up soaking these." She said as she made her way back to the bed. "Now, hold your arms up, please."

Simon simply did as she asked, hands reaching the headboard as he kept an eye on her. "And just what are you planning?" He asked. In response, she reached up to her hair, quickly undoing the ribbon that held it up and tying it around Simon's wrists, keeping them at the headboard while she straddled his waist.

"Escape from that." She whispered playfully, giving his ear a little bite as she placed her panties onto his face, keeping the wet section of them right on his nose. From the first whiff of her scent, Simon's head felt as if it was spinning, euphoria washing over his entire form as he trembled. "Mmmmff..." She had an aroma of sheer desire, mingled intensely with the love and care he'd grown accustomed to.

His cheeks darkened as she climbed on up his body until she was sitting on his chest, her legs wrapped lightly around his head. Without hesitation, Simon moved forward, his tongue dragging up along her slit. As she moaned out, her flavor spread along his tongue as he tensed up. Almost immediately, he was tenting against his boxers, his cock throbbing against the fabric as he went to eating her out.

Jeanette leaned her head back, reaching down to grasp Simon's hair to keep him in place. "Ohh god, Simon... It's that good down there?" She asks playfully, reaching back to fondle his bulge. "Look at how hard you are already. You must really like this~" At that, she stirred her hips against his wriggling tongue, her other hand up to her chest and teasing at her breasts. "Lick me harder, please!" Jeanette moaned, curling her toes against the blankets as Simon eagerly complied, his tongue ramming against her inner walls and squirming about.

Giving out a little growl, Simon tugged against the ribbon that bound him, grunting as he pressed his covered nose against her clit, spurred on by the mix of scents and tastes. Jean squealed happily as she writhed against him, tugging her teat while her legs clamped around Simon's face.

"G-Gaaah, yesss...~" Jeanette laid out on top of him, her head resting atop Simon's crotch as she ground herself against his face, a hand slipping down to play with her clit, keeping the little bump exposed to him. "And you s-say I have a good mouth!" She turned her head a little, nuzzling at the bulge as she took hold on it at the base. "I think your "magic wand" might wanna come out... Should I let it~?"

Simon groaned and nodded his head, bucking his hips upwards against her. "Hmmmh! Mmhm!"

"Hehehe, I love it when you're desperate Si~ You sound so cute!" Jeanette cooed, shaking her hips against his face once more before letting his cock spring to life through the fly, eyeing it hungrily. Turning her head, she was able to get at least the head into her maw, teasing it with her tongue as she tucked her legs beneath Simon's head.

With the slightly different angle, Simon was able to work his tongue into her further, jabbing the tip of it against the clenching walls within, all while trying to wriggle free from his binds. She _did_ challenge him to get free, after all. He pulled back a little, letting his tongue rasp over her clit. The way she seized up and held her breath was purely symphonic, her shaky moans ringing out like a pleasant little tune. He continued assaulting it, coating her love button in his drool with each quick slurp of his tongue. Her clit quivered and throbbed against his tongue, accompanied by more of her juices leaking on out for him to lap up.

"Aah! S-Simoooon!" Jeanette practically squealed as she released his shaft, panting and moaning out as she trembled on him. "Please, don't stop that!" As asked, he didn't relent in his attack, pressing his tongue down harder to pressure her clit enough to keep it moving in sync with his tongue's motions, which was rewarded with her bobbing her head along his dick again, gripping his balls as well as the base of his shaft, fondling them both as she milked out his precum.

Letting out a loud moan, Simon gave that ribbon another few tugs. His concentration was broken, however, when Jeanette rolled over, her knees setting down at either side of his head. What he fixated on, however, was her shapely rump that loomed right by his face. She swayed her hips slowly, practically putting him in a trance then and there. "Hey! What part of "don't stop" don't you get?" She moaned, reaching down between her legs and spreading her flower for him. "Just a little more so we can get to the fun stuff~"

That alone sent Simon into overdrive, a little growl slipping from him again as he stuffs his mouth against Jeanette's cunt, tongue delving in and out of her slit rapidly, focusing at her walls now. Jeanette gasped, tossing her head back a little and moaning at the top of her voice, hugging Simon's legs as she wiggled her hips side to side, getting his tongue to travel about. "Ohhh god, yes Simon!" She practically squealed, squeezing his legs as she fought the urge to cover his mouth in her cum. She gave herself a few more seconds of that intense bliss before forcing herself to roll off of him, trying to catch her breath as she looks at his face.

Simon wore a heavy blush, some of her juices still plastering the soft fuzz around his mouth. She hummed, slowly straddling his hips as she laid on top of him. "Gah... Hey, Si? I love your mouth." She said, kissing his nose. "But I love something else more~" Cupping Simon's cheek, she brought him into a kiss, her body trembling as she tasted herself on his lips, keeping a steady hold on him while they made out once more.

Their tongues met for a moment, pushing and sliding up against one another. Not in a battle of dominance, but more so an exchange of their desires, constantly pressing down and rubbing along the other. By the time they had separated again, Jeanette grasped at the short fur along Simon's chest, panting in anticipation as she raised up her hips, letting her quivering folds press against Simon's tip, not hesitating in slamming herself down on it in one quick thrust.

Jeanette braced herself on top of him, head bowed as she got herself into a slow rhythm, riding along his length eagerly as she kissed at his neck. "B-Big... You still feel so big..." She panted, giving Simon's neck a little nip. His response, of course, was more moaning, his hands curling a bit as he pulled against the ribbon again. "Hey, don't break that... I still need it!"

"Ghn, I doubt I'll be breaking it, Jeanette..." Simon moaned, tilting his head back into the pillow. Jeanette rose up again, eyes meeting his as she moved her hands to his shoulders, gently helping him sit up straight as she sat back in his lap. "Much better." She said.

The new position now had his hands behind his back, giving a little more room to work with. As Jeanette went back to bouncing on him, she laid her head on his shoulder, moaning away as his shaft throbbed against her warm inner flower. "Aah... oh gosh..." she held on to him, arms around his neck lightly. "Your mouth was too good, Simon! I don't think I'll last much longer!"

With a little grin coming to his face, Simon kissed her right behind the ear. "Then do it, Jeanette! You've earned it." He encouraged her. Simon even wiggled his hips, trying to make those sweet moans of hers even louder.

"Aah, n-no, I ca-aaan't...!" she responded, gasping as he lurched forward. Now every time she moved, her clit ended up rubbing against his crotch or lower belly area. That was more than enough on its own. But add in Simon moaning by her ear and her hugging him so tightly, it didn't take much longer for her to reach her pleasure's limit.

Simon winced a little as Jeanette threw her head back with one last moan as harsh bliss of orgasm took control. The little rush of her fluid against his shaft as a result was a good bonus as well. It took everything in Simon's power to not climax with her, his teeth clenched tight as he let her enjoy her settling afterglow.

"Hnn... W-What gives? You didn't cum with me..." she said with a little pout on her face as soon as she had recovered enough.

"Heh. Wanna know why, Jean?"

When she looked to his face, Simon made his move. All the tugging in certain spots had loosened her ribbon's hold of his hands, and now that he was freed, he grabbed her by the hips as he pinned her to the blankets below.

She yelped out in surprise, her blush returning to her face as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ah! Y-You aren't going to be too rough on me, are you?" She squeaked, looking at his face nervously. In response, Simon kissed her on the nose. "I recommend biting something." He warned her.

Before she could, though, Simon had already gotten into a frenzied pace, making his bed squeak out every now and then as he rammed himself in and out of Jean's sopping wet tunnel. Her moans grew louder as pleasure surged through her form again, now more than happy that Dave wasn't home to hear it.

"Mmf! Can't take it~?" Simon teased, his nose pressed lightly against hers as he continued his wild plowing, making sure to go balls deep with each thrust. Jeanette couldn't muster up the strength to even answer him, her mouth hanging open as her moans continued to pour out, having to try her best to simply hold on to him for dear life. The sudden change of pace was driving her mad, and she loved every moment of it. Jeanette clung to Simon, moaning in his ear as she let him have his way.

Simon then began to lead a trail of kisses, starting right at her collarbone and going up. By the time he reached her neck, Jeanette's whole body was trembling again on the verge of a second climax. "S-Simoooon... Hold up, I'm gonna..."

He kissed her on the ear, then pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. "Twice? T-That's the real magic trick then." He panted as he planted his feet firmly to the bed, continuing his thrusting, giving her an onslaught of pleasure rushing through. Simon even changed up their position again, now having Jeanette on her belly as he set himself behind her, her lower half supported by his as he buried his length inside of her.

"Gah, Simon please! Just cum in me already before I faint!" Jeanette pleaded, unable to stop herself from playing with her breasts again, fondling them both as she tried to quicken her next orgasm. Simon, on the other hand, was all too content with drawing it out for her, slowing down his thrusts in order to make more precise movements, driving himself against any area that seemed to be any sort of sensitive at the moment. Each time he did so, it was piled on by a splurt of his precum marking that spot.

"Just relax, Jean!" Simon huffed in response, squeezing her butt firmly as he played around with it. Even for a lithe girl such as herself, Jeanette managed to have quite the rear on her. Not too much on size, but firm and shapely for certain. "It wasn't e-easy holding back this much anyway." He added, biting his lip as he squeezed again.

Jeanette curled her legs around him weakly, her toes curling as she hid her face in the blankets to muffle her moans, walls clamping down around Simon's entire cock as she let herself go once more. Once those juices were splattering on his shaft, Simon pushed down on her hips, keeping himself as deep within her as he could possibly as the floodgates broke.

Their moans rang out throughout the whole room for a few seconds as Jeanette was filled up with Simon's warm spunk, most of which mingled with Jeanette's fresh juices before leaking out to make a mess of their crotches. Afterglow had settled in at that point, rendering their care for the mess nonexistent as they held each other in a warm embrace, panting.

"Oh god, Simon..." Jeanette, wiggled her hips lightly, giving herself one more pleasure rush before she eventually rolled off of him, admiring the mess they had made with pride. "Next time, we're doing that in the yard." She says jokingly, letting out a yawn as she hugged Simon's blanket closer. He soon joined her, hugging her from behind. "Heh. I don't think I'll have another contest to lose like that for a while now."

At that, Jeanette simply leaned back, her body pressed onto Simon's as she made herself comfortable. "In that case, we're doing a lot more tomorrow to make up for it." She said. Simon couldn't help smiling as he caressed her sides in silence. Jeanette always did follow through on her promises. And chances were he'd be able to get the room vacant again.


End file.
